Sparks of Hope
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: The Doctor and his daughter, The Knight, meet a Whovian from a parallel world. What secrets does she bury deep within? Why do her eyes hold so much pain and sorrow? Will they unravel the mystery of Artz or will the flames of time burn away all hope of saving the crimson haired woman? The Parting of the Ways is coming and the Doctor must decide. *Co-written with matthewcortes93*


Lady Artz: Hey everyone and welcome to my brand new story, Sparks of Hope!

Matt: Our story. *crosses his arms and giving her a withering look*

Lady Artz: But being posted on my profile, not yours.

Matt: *sighs* That's because you're the co-author and the editor. If people saw what this looked like before you got through with it, they would think that I was speaking in tongues or just plain gibberish.

Lady Artz: Oh come on, you're not that bad…most of the time. *coughs into her hand*

Matt: You've had practice reading my poor grammar, so you understand Mattnese.

Lady Artz: *giggles* Is that anything like Sherlocknese?

Matt: *smirks* I thought you would catch the reference to the first of two one shot prequels called _One Night_ for _Two Minds, One Heart_.

Lady Artz: Duh. I wrote them; _One Night_ , _One Morning_ , and _Two Minds, One Heart_.

Matt: I know.

Lady Artz: *shakes her head* Anyways, I apologize to all those who are waiting on the latest update for The Lost Angel, but Anna's spelling and grammar is even worse than Matt's and it takes a while to edit it. XD

Matt: That's scary…someone worse than me. *shudders*

Lady Artz: Now the reason why I'm posting Sparks of Hope now is because I would very much like to have a story be published on my birthday.

Matt: *whispers to the readers* She might not make it with how much she has to fix for the first chapter. The first episode was very choppy for us and it finally smoothed out once we hit Aliens of London.

Lady Artz: *oblivious* Now on with the show!

Matt: You forgot the disclaimer again.

Lady Artz: *rereads what she wrote* Oops, sorry about that. *rubs the back of her neck in a sheepish manner* Right, neither Matt nor myself owns Doctor Who or anything else we make references to. This is solely for our own amusement and for anyone else who feels like reading our rubbish…I mean work!

Matt: *shakes his head* You're hopeless.

Lady Artz: *sticks her tongue out in a playful manner* Nope, I'm hopeful.

Matt: Yeah, you're full of something, just not sure if it's hope or not.

Lady Artz: *gives him a deadpanned look* Anyways, on with the show!

Matt: Again.

Lady Artz: *pushes him out the door* Enjoy Chapter One of Sparks of Hope!

Matt: Leave a review or a hundred!

Lady Artz: They can only leave one review per chapter!

Matt: They can sign out and leave guest reviews, right?

Lady Artz: *blinks* I wonder if that actually works. *pushes him out the door*

* * *

Chapter One: Fateful Encounter

* * *

There are many realities, each one following a different path and with each new choice, another reality is created. In one world, someone could have a son, another with a daughter, and another with no children at all. There are worlds without men, worlds without women, and world without any gender at all. This is the theory called _multiverse_.

It is said that the different forms of entertainment are, in fact, glimpses into parallel worlds. Once such form is the world of Doctor Who. There has been variation upon variation of this universe alone. In one such variation, the Doctor was not the only one to survive the Time War. His daughter, The Knight, also survived. This is the world about to be explored by another, one who has seen an almost identical form of this reality in the form of a television show.

How will the presence of the Knight affect the path of this universe and more importantly, what happens when someone else joins this universe with a knowledge that could rip apart the very fabric of their reality?

* * *

The Knight, daughter of the Doctor and his first wife, had short raven black hair and icy blue eyes. She was about half a foot shorter than her father and had a very special gift. She could hear the Tardis, hear the song of the sentient time ship and actually communicate with her. This gift had caused her to be greatly persecuted by her fellow Timelords. Even her own mother wanted nothing to do with her.

Her father agreed to allow the Knight to travel with him and she has been with him ever since; from his first self to the Moment and now to his ninth self. They had their ups and downs just like every other father and daughter in the universe, but they eventually worked past their differences and supported each other as only family would.

Both Timelords were currently in the console room, trying to recalibrate the sensors after a class four ion storm that they had run into in Kroptu sector. It has been almost a hundred years since the fateful day that they used the galaxy eater called the Moment and even now, they were still running from the sorrow and pain that threatened to consume them.

"She's says that's good, Dad." The raven informed.

Her father climbed out of the compartment and replaced the grating before coming over to the console, checking things over on the monitor.

"Fantastic! Good work, Ren." He praised before frowning at the monitor, "Oh hello, that's not right."

"What?" The Knight asked looking as well while her father tweaked one of the glass orbs.

"The Tardis is picking up some sort of signal; low band psychic wavelength…maybe telepathic. Hold on." He replied tweaking a few more switches then points at the screen, "There, that building. It's some sort of transmitter."

He pressed a few more buttons and flipped a switch, grinning when he recognized the signal.

"Oh, that's clever. Looks like the Nestene Consciousness has come to Earth. Best knock out that transmitter before things get too crazy." He continued landing the Tardis across the street from the department store, " Oi, you coming or what?"

He walked towards the door, turning around to see if she was coming along.

"Like you need to ask, Dad." She replied grabbing her sonic screwdriver and her silver jacket, "So I'm guessing we'll be using that bomb I made last night, yeah?"

"Well how else are we gonna blow up a transmitter?" He retorted giving her a cheeky grin.

He dashed out of the Tardis with the raven haired Timelady hot on his heels. They ran across the street and to side entrance, the Doctor quickly sonicking the lock.

"You should do a scan." The Knight stated the moment they were inside.

"What for?" He asked confused.

"In case any of the workers are still around. We don't want them to get caught up in the explosion." She snapped crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look.

"Alright fine." He caved changing the settings on his sonic and it beeped twice, "Looks like you were right. There's two of them. This way!"

He bolted down the hallway then made a hasty right, nearly tripping over something laying the middle of the floor. He turned back and discovered that he had nearly tripped over what appeared to be a dead body of a middle aged man. The Knight knelt down and scanned the poor bloke then looked up at her father, shaking her head.

The Doctor stared at the body for a moment, his eyes filling with sadness. One more life he couldn't save. It left a very sour taste in his mouth. He clenched his hands into fists as he turned and briskly walked down the hallway. He'd be damned if he let two more people die like that man. He wouldn't let anymore die tonight.

The Knight stopped by one of the hallways and then pulled on her father's hand.

"I think they're this way." She said softly.

They continued on down the hallway until they came across a door. The Doctor sonicked the lock, pulling it open to reveal a frightened blonde girl and a ginger girl with sapphire eyes. The Knight grabbed the red head's hand, making her head snap to the left quickly. The Timelady could see the confusion in those blue orbs until she saw the Doctor and it was like the world made sense again. What a strange reaction.

Her father grabbed the blonde's hand, gaining her attention as well.

"Run!" Both Timelords ordered pulling them from the room.

They burst through another door and raced down the hallway to the service elevator. They hurried inside and the Timelords had to yank one of the plastic dummies' arms off just to get the lift door to close. The ginger haired woman started laughing hysterically, a huge grin on her face. The Doctor gave her a funny look, wondering why she was laughing so hard.

"Sorry…love the running." She answered his unspoken question.

He chuckled, shaking his head a bit. He rather liked this mysterious red head. She was something new and possibly very interesting.

"Well that was fun." The Knight piped up tossing the arm to the semi skittish blonde that had her back pressed against the back of the elevator.

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" The blonde girl asked finally calming down now that she was no longer in imminent danger.

"Why would they be students?" Both the Doctor and the ginger asked in unison.

The raven haired Timelady's eyes narrowed at how the red head was smirking. The Doctor gave the ginger another odd look, rather fascinated with the puzzle she presented.

"I don't know." The blonde responded feebly.

"Well, you said it! Why students?" Both the Timelord and the ginger asked in unison.

The Doctor looked over at the ginger in mild annoyance and she just smiled at him. He rolled his eyes before looking at the blonde again. The Knight stared at the red head with suspicion and weariness. Something was not right about the crimson haired woman.

"Because to get that many people dressed up and being silly, it's gotta be students." The blonde rationalized.

"That's good. Well done." The Doctor mock praised.

"Thanks." The blonde replied not certain about whether or not she should be insulted.

"They're not students." The ginger and the Timelady said in unison, earning the ginger a glare from the Timelady.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds out, he'll call the police." The blonde piped up.

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asked directing his question to the interesting red head.

"Chief electrician." She answered instantly.

"Middle aged man?" The Knight asked dreading the answer.

"That's him." The ginger answered with knowing eyes.

"Wilson's dead." The Doctor stated his tone serious.

The lift doors opened and they exited into another hallway.

"That's not funny! That's sick!" The blonde girl complained.

"Hold on, mind your eyes." The Timelady commanded pulling out her sonic.

She pointed it at the lift controls and activated her sonic screwdriver, the controls sparking wildly.

"Who are you two then?" The blonde demanded.

The two Timelords walked away without bothering to answer her, the ginger following right behind them.

"Who's that lot down there?" The blonde yelled chasing after them, "I said, who are they?"

The Doctor finally started explaining things, having enough of her shouting his ears off. He was rather grateful that the red head wasn't being as persistent as her yellow haired co-worker.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof." He explained while the ginger tried to keep up with his long strides.

He slowed down marginally and she shot him a grateful smile that he returned with a small one of his own.

"Which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this." The Knight continued pulling out a rectangular shaped bomb with a timer attached.

"So we're going to go up there and blow them up." He informed opening the exit door.

"And we might well die in the process but don't worry about us." The Timelady added pushing both girls out the door, " You two go home. Go on, go and have your lovely beans on toast."

She noticed how the ginger scrunched up her face at the mention of beans on toast. It was actually a rather amusing reaction.

"Don't tell anyone about this because if you do, you'll get them killed." The Doctor warned slamming the door shut, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself."

He reopened the door, seeing the ginger standing in the same position as before. The blonde hurried back when the door had reopened.

"I'm the Doctor by the way and this is my daughter, The Knight." He introduced nodding to the raven when he introduced her.

"Hello. What are your names?" The Timelady asked smiling and giving them a wave.

"Artz." The red head answered with a smile.

"Rose." The blonde responded looking slightly stunned.

"Nice to meet you, Artz and Rose." The Knight replied smiling wider.

"Run for your life!" The Doctor stated with a big grin on his face.

He slammed the door shut and less than a fraction of a second later, they heard the red haired girl laughing loudly. The Doctor shook his head, chuckling a bit himself. The duo of time travelers quickly made their way to the roof. They had a few issues with the plastic dummies trying to swarm them, but the Doctor set the timer and they took off running like bats out of hell.

They continued to run through corridor after corridor. They made it to another of the side entrances when the bomb exploded on the roof. The shock wave rippled throughout the building and they were flung out onto the sidewalk.

"That was a close one. I thought it might have been the end of us just then." The Knight commented rising to her feet and brushing off.

"More fun that way." The Doctor replied also standing and giving his daughter a very satisfied grin.

"That's it. I'm finding you a girlfriend. Maybe she'll get you to grow up." The raven threatened walking off towards the Tardis.

"I'm not interested in a girlfriend, Knight. I have my daughter and my sexy ship. I don't need anything else." He replied trailing after her.

Neither the Timelord nor the Timelady noticed the crimson haired woman named Artz. She was watching them from just down the street, a smile on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes. She turned and walked away as the bickering time travelers entered the bigger on the inside, blue police box and it dematerialized from the street.

* * *

Lady Artz: There you have it! Chapter One: Fateful Encounter is over and done with! I know that it was kind of short but I really wanted to publish it on my birthday. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I've got to get it edited first and add in more stuff like character placement, character movement, descriptions of environment, and I have to retype it in story format so it's no longer in script format.

Matt: Stop talking and just publish it already!

Lady Artz: You're just in a hurry to read it so you can see all the cool stuff I put into it while revising the chapter.

Matt: Duh! You're like a super genius with this stuff.

Lady Artz: No, I'm not. I'm just the Queen of Jiggery Pokery, the art of creative solutions.

Matt: All hail the Queen of Jiggery Pokery! All hail the Queen of Jiggery Pokery!

Lady Artz: *sighs heavily* This might take a while to get out of his system.

Matt: All hail the Queen of Jiggery Pokery! All hail the Queen of Jiggery Pokery!

Lady Artz: *lets out an even heavier sigh* Anyways, please leave tons and tons of reviews and be on the lookout for Chapter Two: The Mysterious Artz! Stay Tuned!


End file.
